Science and Faith
by Tadpole24
Summary: And finally, they reach the point they need to. BB Season 6


**I don't think I have ever agonised over a piece of writing as much as I have this one. Dialogue is hard for me, so any feedback would be greatly appreciated. **

**The song is the title song from The Script's new album and everyone should buy a copy and have a listen :)**

**Set a couple of episodes into the season, with no spoilers.**

**Thanks so much to the lovely eitoph for sticking with me through half attached word documents and my own insecurities. Your help is valued beyond words :) **

**Disclaimer: Nowhere near mine, not even close. I just like to play with the characters :)**

**Enjoy!**

..:::..

Science and Faith

..:::..

_You won't find faith or hope down a telescope,_

_You won't find heart or soul in the stars,_

_You can break everything down to chemicals,_

_But you can't explain a love like ours._

_-The Script_

..:::..

He can tell as soon as he walks up to the room that she is annoyed. To the untrained eye she may have just been concentrating very hard on her new novel or completing a report for a recent case, but to Booth she is all shades of pissed. He ventures in with a knock, "Hey Bones, we have a case."

She looks up from her computer with a glare that honestly frightens him a little. He's been reading his partner like a book for years and he knows that if it isn't him that she is angry with then he would never have seen that glare. Deciding against saying anything else, he just lets her take her time in picking up her coat and bag and walking out of the office ahead of him.

By the time he reaches the parking lot, she is already belted up in the driver's seat of her car. He knows better than to think it's an invitation for him to take up the passenger's seat, instead he takes the hint and walked the extra 10 metres to his car and gets in. She clearly does not want any part of him today.

He drives, she follows and they both wonder how long this was going to go on for.

..:::..

When she returns to the Jeffersonian later that afternoon, he continues on to the Hoover, intent on not being in her line of glare for the rest of the day. He and Hannah are supposed to be going out for dinner tonight and he has been looking forward to it all week; seeing her dressed up just for him, him being able to wine and dine with her and her allowing him to pay. Somehow, that image had been tainted by a pair of piercing blue eyes, and he thinks maybe the distance will get his anticipation back in working order.

She works calmly on the new set of remains, accepting help from her team and determining age, sex and cause of death within the hour. She is grateful for her lab, she is grateful for her friends and today she is more than grateful for Booth deciding upon going back to the Hoover building rather than hanging around for answers. She would just get Cam to fax the preliminary reports through to him later.

She works with diligence and patience while those around her wonder where her other half is.

..:::..

It's dark outside and her stomach is growling at her, but she can't help but think she's over looking something important on these remains, so she stays hunched over with her eyes steadily on this young man's lumbar vertebrae.

"Bones, you got some reports for me or what?" He is running late, he is running _so_ late.

She looks up with that glare in her gaze, but he notices how it softens in a sad way as she looks at him, taking in his dressy clothing. The flash of emotion is gone in an instant and she marches across the platform to thrust the reports at Booth, "Cam was supposed to fax them through."

Booth takes the papers carefully and nods, "She just called, said she had forgotten and asked me to swing by."

Brennan nods once and turns back to the remains lying on the slab, "Well, that was highly unprofessional of Dr Saroyan, but I feel as though she has been under a great deal of stress, so I will let it slide this time."

Booth automatically opens his mouth to correct her use of words, but finds that she has stated that particular phrase perfectly, "Wow Bones, learning your colloquialism's I see."

She barely turns her attention to just say, "Yes Booth," and he can't pinpoint why that annoys him so much.

He doesn't say goodbye as he leaves her for the night, and she can pinpoint _exactly_ why that annoys her so much.

..:::..

"When is this going to stop?" He walks towards her, pulling his tie off with a frustrated growl, feeling far too confined in his own skin, let alone clothing. He pulls out his pass card and swipes it to gain access to the platform where his partner has turned around with anger eyes.

"Booth, you shouldn't sneak up on people like that."

He matches her gaze, "I didn't sneak. But you haven't answered my question. When is this going to stop?"

"I don't know what you're talking about? It's past midnight and I have reason to believe my blood sugar levels are well below average, my brain, while still highly functioning may not be performing at its usual peak, could you elaborate?"

"You haven't eaten?" He deducts, pulling off his suit jacket and throwing it with his discarded tie, over a chair in the corner of the platform, rolling up his sleeves he continues, "You know what, it doesn't matter. This," he gestures between them, "This is what I'm talking about, this thing between us; this hostility. It needs to stop, how do we stop it?"

"I don't sense hostility."

He actually feels his nostrils flare a little, "Don't play the ignorance card with me, Bones. This has been going on since we came back here. We're barely civil anymore. What happened?"

She opens her mouth, but he cuts her off with one more warning, "Don't lie."

She closes her mouth and something settles within her, she won't play his game, "You know what? You have no right, no right Booth. I don't have to answer to you or anyone else."

She pulls the case file of the remains she was working on down from the slab and carries it past him in a huff, heading towards her office. He follows, jamming his arm in between the door and the frame when she tries to slam it in his face, "What do you want from me, Booth? It's not like you're here for much else than case work these days."

"Is that what this is about? The fact that I don't come here to feed you every night now? The fact that I have someone else to talk to now?"

"Don't be ridiculous," she doesn't look him in the eye, "I'm happy for you and Hannah."

"I'm not being ridiculous; we were fine until Hannah showed up." He feels the frustration in him rising, "I told you I was moving on, Bones. I can't wait for you forever, you have to deal with that."

She whips around to face him, fierce blue eyes staring him down and in that moment he remembers every reason for loving her. Her passion, her fury, her beauty, "I have dealt with that Booth, I have dealt with it every day. I know that I'm not enough for you, I know that I could never love you the way that she does, so I put my own selfish needs aside and let you move on to find that happiness you have always wanted." She takes a step forward, "But you do it so easily, Booth. You come back with her, you move in with her and suddenly we don't speak anymore unless its work related."

He matches her pace and steps towards her also, "So you're mad at me for moving on?"

She thinks hard, but then decides to say it anyway, her voice cuts through the tension with agonizing truth, "I'm mad at you for making me believe in love. You made me love you, Booth, and then you crushed my heart."

He thought the silence between them would cause the adrenalin pumping through his veins to dissipate, but it only served to spur him on, "I didn't do anything that I didn't warn you about! I said I was moving on, Bones."

"Have you?" Her voice was somehow quieter, but still so strong.

And finally, they reach the point they need to, "No. Hannah and I broke up tonight." He pauses and her eyes flick to him, he can see that she feels actual pain for him and that alone makes him love her even more, "She was perfect for me, but she would never be the standard."

The silence is heavier this time, neither knows what to say, and so they just breathe, letting their frustrations ebb away.

"I can break everything down to chemicals, but I can't explain this feeling."

He dips a finger under her chin, lifting her head to meet his gaze, "It's supposed to be unexplainable."

"I don't know if I can love you in thirty or forty or fifty years."

"Can you love me tonight?"

She nods.

"Then we'll take it each day as it comes."

..:::..

**Let me know how you went **

**Em.**


End file.
